Bliss
by 1ionboy
Summary: Mystic towers are appearing all over the world suggesting a tourney. Princess Peach, the princess of the mushroom kingdom, along with friends, must find a way to save the world from the very tourney they're competing in. Rated:M possible blood and gore sexual tension. Straight/gay friendly shippings. Suggested themes, AU. (( I own nothing NOTHING!))
1. Chapter 1: princess peach: sleep now

You lay on a blank floor with your hands resting on your chest and stare into a hazy white sky where bright white feathers fall to you.

Your glistening blue eyes seemed brighter in the white light. Your golden long curls spread comfortably on the translucent floor. You basked in wonder as you count the feathers falling.

You could see something moving in the light, something like wings,but you couldn't tell. You didn't rally care though, you just stared at the white sky. At the same time you could hear voices singing heavenly tones and they'd sometimes call your name and say things to you. Some in a whisper...others in a more hearable voice. The woman spoke in a whisper.

"Princess...~  
Princess... peach~  
It is time...~  
for you to wake up...~  
Wake. Now.~  
It is time~  
wake. now.~

WAKE NOW~

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

You completely spas out in your bed. Its Your alarm going off in it's loud rhythmic manner as usual. You grumble a bit before slowly opening your bright blue eyes to find yourself staring at a dark filled ceiling.

Ignoring the spasmodic beeps of your alarm clock you examine the details of your room's design. As your eyes adjust to the darkness, you see an enlarged version of your castle's insignia painted on your ceiling. In the center of that was a fan with three light bulbs and your whole room is colored in pink.

Your walls were just a plain pink with the same patterns as the ceiling. hearts, the two things you absolutely love.

You lazily pull yourself up from your bed and start examining your room as you usually do. you start off on the floor noticing the large mat with the same insignia as the ceiling. The mat was completely identical to the ceilings insignia and is centered just like it. You turn your head to your left and see your dressing table right next to your bed. Attached to this is a mirror that you use to do your hair and eyeliner. you don't keep clothes in it, just certain things like combs and makeup ect.

You look further left towards your wall to see your closet filled to the brim with clothing and accessories. To the right wall there's a wide window with pink curtains letting in just a faint pink. it's morning time.

you start to space out, your eyes. BEEP! getting. BEEP! heaver and. BEEP!

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"AAARGH!" Wow that thing can really get on someone's nerves.

You finally loose your patience and flip your bright pink hearted patterned comforter off your body to turn off the contraption. You crawl out of your king sized bed to lean towards the dresser and pressed the snooze button.

Finally the beeps have stopped and your ears stop ringing, but now there's no excuse to fall asleep now that your already up. You sit at the side of your tattered bed bent over rubbing your temple in grimace. You really hate that alarm clock, it has the loudest sounds and the worst timing to wake you up from a dream.

This is a reoccurring dream as well and one of your favorites. Its been happening for a while same dream where you cant move blink or even speak. It was a very strange dream. It was as if your sleeping with your eyes open or something. All you can do is lay on the floor with your hands resting on your chest and stare at the white haze with feathers falling from the sky. You didn't really mind, or care for that matter. This is all occurring subconsciously and you have no control of your body at this point.

All you wanted to do is lay there ,not that you had a choice, and stare. Each feather that fell to you made you feel just that much safer. Not to mention you just enjoyed watching them fall. You enjoyed the simple things in life. In fact, You would stop what you were doing just to watch a leaf fall from a tree or a pigeon to take flight. You would let off a warm smile as you saw your people walk down the street from your castle window. You admired their freedom and simplicity. How you wish your life could be that simple.

"No", you thought. "that's never going to happen. Too much to do, so little time..." you stood from your bed and stretched your back reaching for the ceiling.

"...but someone's got to do it."

You are wearing pink panties along with a white tank top. This is your preferred pajamas. You had your hair in a bun along with a satin scarf to keep it from frizzing. For a princess hair is important to maintain.

You start taking the long walk to your light switch which was all the way across the room next to the door to the hall way. you have a really big room. It's up stairs as is where a princess should sleep, in the tipy-top of the castle...you never understood this though. Why would you do that, what if there were a tornado or an earthquake or something? what if...

Wow this walk is long,you realize, but it's better than a small room with walls closing in on you. Your friend and worker, mario, made sure you had a big room considering the fact that your claustrophobic.

You didn't mind the long walk it gave you time to wake up fully, plus it beats a tight space any day.

You finally reached your light switch and switched it on with a fling of a finger. The fan light turns on ,filling the room with light ,and blinding you with pink. You wrinklle your nose and turned your head a little so not to blind yourself. You didn't mind though, you loved pink. The bright pink room made you happy. Once your eyes adjusted to the lighting of your room you took another look.

Your floor was as white as a sheep and just as soft. You would even sometimes sleep on the floor when your bed got uncomfortable even though thats unbecoming of a princess. You look in the corner to find a plush star pillow you loved. You don't sleep on it ,but you thought it added a touch to your room.

You've finally scanned your room completely. You tilted your head slightly and smiled widely at your is your cutsy face.

How you loved this room, it gave you so much energy for some reason. You start skipping towards your drawer humming a tune of your kingdom. You reach your dresser and look at yourself in the mirror. You give yourself a smile as well.

"Well, time for a new day".

* * *

** don't forget to review :P.**


	2. Chapter 2: emergency

**((:3 gotta speed things up with this story it is WAY to boring so here you go)):)**

**no beta**

* * *

The sun is up, and you are now ready for the day. Wearing your traditional pink dress with heels, you leave you brightly colored room. You feel cheerful today, happy even. You take the stroll out our room with a hum.

Today you have a lot of paper work to take care of ,but its cool you enjoy hard work, even if it is boring. You immediately go down the stairs, down the hall to get to the main office.

You see a worker toad running up the stairs. He seems really stressed. After some thought you give this toad the cheerfullest of greetings of his life. You rest your hands on your lap and tilted your head to the side along with a smile, giving him the cheerfullest of greetings.

"good morning sir your doing a great jo-..."

...

...A pause of silence...

"Did... did he just ignore me! Thats just rude! Worst greeting. Not cool..." this could possibly ruin your whole day but you refuse to let it get to you, even so...

"What the hell! who ignores their boss like that!?", well you are technically the boss anyways. You furrow your brow as you turned your head too look at the rude toad worker who ignored you. you cross you hands and tilt your head to the side in thought.

"hmmm."

You start to ponder the thought that your too lenient of a leader to let your followers go about and ignore you like that. Actually, come to think about it, you were never the type to care about status, you speak to them as if you were speaking to a friend, or aquaintence, probably why that worker ignored you, though he just might also have something important to do and your blowing this WAY out of preportion) . Everyone seemed to have something important to do, more so today. You composed yourself and continue your cheerful stroll to the office.

You finally reach the main office, and You scan the room's details as you usually do anywhere, even though you've been here a million times before. You don't why exactly you do this, you guess its because you love the small details in life.

It's a fairly sized room for an office, there were a row of mine offices separated by a thin wall. Each office had a desk, printer, printer paper, pens and pencils, and a computer. I'ts pretty efficient if you do say so yourself. Your proud of how your kingdom and your people are so organized and prepared for-

Wait. What. The hell!?

Toad workers are running all over the place. Papers flying, screaming, toads running, something serious is going on..

WHAT IS GOING ON!?

A sudden silence flooded the room.

The worker toads seemed to stop what they were doing and looked at you. Your "cheerfullest day" mood slowly faded to worry as you scanned the eyes in the room. They seemed shocked and worried to see you.

They were silent, and no one moved. All you can hear is this beeping sound.

"beep. beep. beep. beep."

You follow the sound with your eyes down the hall of desks and files, to see the emergency office light blinking red. This office is never in use since the room is only for kingdom emergency except for the kidnapping of the princess by the koopa king himself, which in that case was the only exception.

The door always remains open because its never in use.

The door is closed... And the light is still beeping.

"beep. beep. beep. beep."

You look at your office workers once again , this time wide eyed with a sense of fear. You suddenly realize why they all stare at you in worry.

"Meetings without the princess?", you thought.

This has only happened once. The last time this happened your parents were...

You lift your dress and sprint towards the office door.

"NO!NO!NO!"


	3. Chapter 3:The Meeting

**((alright, making this happen you guys. making this happen. might be introducing some new characters in this chapter and more to come.)) enjoy!**_))_

* * *

You rush in to the door ,stumbling a bit. You stopped in the decent sized room, gasping for air, your heart pounding like crazy. As soon as you catch your breath, you look around to see the official toad councilmen of the mushroom kingdom.

One had red pokka-dots one had yellow and one had cyan but they all wore the same black suits. They were all obviously older than most toads considering they were the founders , along with your father, of the mushroom kingdom, you might actually call them ,"The elders of mushroom kingdom".

Technically by right, you are the official leader, but being as your only 16, you are not eligible ,let alone capable, to rule.

You've actually never seen them in person too often, only a glance every now and again. Seeing as there always about their business elsewhere, they send letters regarding the issues of the mushroom kingdom and specific details on how to deal with said issues. This helps you become a better leader, even though you feel like your getting the sort end of the stick sometimes. They mostly leave you to your studies and let you take care of small issues regarding your kingdom, and they go about taking care of more serious matters of which you are not aware of or accustomed to dealing with.

You glance at the chairs being filled by different people you have never seen before. This must be an extremely important issue considering people from other villages and kingdoms are here. Before you could yell out something you'd obviously regret in the near future, a woman's voice called out to you from one of the chairs.

"Oh, long time no see Princess."

You turn your attention to the voice to see one of your more closer friends.

"zelda? W-what are you doing here? What are all of you doing-"

"Oh will you close your mouth and listen for once!?"

You turn your attention to the rude interruption, one chair over from zelda, to see a slender woman in black robes laced in green along and red piercing eyes. She had a piercing on her exposed belly button, her eyebrow and had hoops on her ears. Her skin was greening and she wore no shoes.

Though she wore no shoes and had on questionable clothing, you knew at first glance she was very important. She wore several expensive golden accessories, and sat with such poise. Even so, what she said was very rude , and rudeness made her ugly to you.

"Do I know you?", you say cringing your face in disgust of the attitude, despite your previous thought on her lavish.

"No, but I know of you princess", she says dragging her words in a slow yet menacing tone. "I've heard so-much about you."

She places her elbows on the table, folding her hands comfortably for her head to rest on while she gives a slow ear to ear smile that was lead off to be quite disheartening. There were so many unnecessary vibes, it's not even funny, the sarcasm was almost too much to bare, and her words and toothy grin sends shivers down your spine. It's enough for you to never want to have a conversation with this woman ever again. EVER. Luckily Zelda saves the day by changing the subject. THANK THE STAR SPRITES!

"My friend, there is much we must discuss. There's a crisis on our hands", she says looking at various members of the mushroom kingdom elders, giving them venomous stares. "and I believe we _all_ have the right to know."

She puts emphasis on the "all" to suggest the elders purposely left you unaware of the matter. You give a good stink look at the elders who look quite uncomfortable right about now. Some shifted in there seats, others just cleared their throats.

"come, take a seat near...uh", she points her finger over next to the rude guest where she just gives that toothy grin again, giving you more uncomfortable feels. She bends her finger at the idea and pauses for a moment.

"...uh, near me!" she quickly turns to the open chair on her right side leaving the creepy woman on the left feeling sort of let down.

"Aww." the woman slouches over the table as if to take a cat nap.

"ehhem, Back on topic", the red toad said with his old raspy voice, "these incidents cannot continue, they must be stopped!"

He bangs his hand on the table sending a shock to everyone on the table, including you, probably more so. The bang shook your body leaving you staggered in your seat. Zelda ,seeing you distraught, rests her hand on your shoulder and gives a reassuring smile that says, "your safe here". This calms you down enough to say something. You begin to speak but lightheartedly.

"W-what exactly are we talking about here?", you managed to say.

Zelda's smile slowly turned serious to your questioning. She raised her head straightened her back and composed herself.

She spoke strongly ,like a true leader should, for everyone to hear including you. "Alright, lets recap for our new guest shall we?" She places her elbows on the table and folds her hands, supporting each hand with the other, "like I said, there is much to be discussed."

She puts her folded hands in front of her mouth and look down at the table, pondering on where to begin. She begins to speak, staring off into space, remembering the story like it was yesterday.

"A few weeks ago the opening of a tournament took place in metropolis city. As you all no, the tournaments we've come to love, happens every few years, and has been a pass time for gamers, and competitors alike for centuries, and centuries to come. And as you also know, the appearance of said tourneys are completely sporadic and almost completely impossible to know where in the world it will take place."

"You mean Smash Brothers Tournament right?", you intervened.

"No", she replied without turning to you ,"that's the thing."

"This is not the smash brothers tourney we've come to love, in fact this tournament is quite different." she places her folded hands on the table." It's practically smash bros, battling winning excelling but thats where things get different."

"what do you-"

before you had a chance to speak again, zelda turned to you and began to speak.

Of all your years playing and battling in these tournaments Peach, name one person,just one, who actually succeeded in there endeavors to win.

You paused for a moment deep in thought. "uhhh..."

"You can't, can you? because there has never been a successful victor of the smash tournament. Every time we get close to victory, some type of force ends or completely demolishes the tourney all together, leaving nothing to be accomplished. Then we wait another 2 or so years until the next tourney appears, and the cycle starts again. This has been happening since the very beginning exceeding both our, and the elders times.

'In that case, since the dawn of time', you thought. you began to snicker to yourself trying to stifle the giggles.

Zelda furrowed her brows sarcastically, and gave a right sided smirk, humoring you, as if she knew what you were thinking.

"ehem", she cleared her throat and composed herself, "where was I? Ah yes, the tourney." now composed, she continues with the story.

"As I was saying, this tourney existed much before our time, but something's...changed. its a theory, but don't think this is the same tourney."

The group of officials began small conversations among themselves, causing a mess of noise. The red toad began to speak again, burying the sounds of others in the dirt of his base voice.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, WHY WOULD THE TOURNAMENT JUST CHANGE, THAT MAKES NO SENSE!?"

"oh, hush you!," said an old women's voice, "relax and let her explain." The female toad councilmen with blue poka-dots gave a a hand gesture towards Zelda saying to continue. "zelda." she said with a smile.

Zelda gladly returned the smile and continued her explanation.

This tournament is not the same tourney, because there's a prize, and if there's a prize someone or something's could win. In other words, this tourney has an ending.

More rustling amongst the officials.

"and the tournament is not sporadic", said the green woman interrupting Zelda's explanation. "This tournament can be just as accurately dated as a solar eclipse; date, time, place, you name it. It is not in fact the same tourney, this one is far more dangerous. The woman eyes seemed to become redder as she spoke these last words."It's a living thing, and it lives off the life force of planets."

* * *

**_((yes i did it! :D but we're no where near finished, it's the tip of the iceberg baby! More chapters to come and more character encounters.)) PLEASE REVIEW MY FRIENDS!_**


	4. Chapter 4: The Revelation

A deafening silence once again. Even you ,as the princess of the mushroom kingdom, know better than to give such information so lightly. You were taught to speak within closed doors to only the most trusted of allies. Considering you didn't recognize not one person in the room, this was not the case.

"Midna, you didn't have to say that." Zelda said looking down at the floor.

"Well accuse me princess, but if I recall, we ALL have the right to know, right?" A satisfied smirk grew across her face as she glided a look at the Hyrule princess.

Zelda furrowed her brow in frustration, realizing the mistake of using such poor word choice in front of such a deviant sorcerer. She held her tongue and closed her eyes, keeping as composed as she could possible be at the moment, allowing Midna to continue.

"This is nothing new to me", she continued , "I've seen planets from across the _universe_ be engulfed in this monstrosity. However this is very new to _your_ planet."

She grinned with her eyes hidden under her black hood.

"It is unlike _anything_ you have ever seen or faced... It will kill _all_ of you" she shrugs smiling.

"Midna thats enough!", Zelda yelled

'She is obviously having fun with this', you thought. 'Like it's a big game to her.'

But this is no laughing matter, this is dead serious. The whole room was struck with fear, no one even moved, nobody even questioned her. They just sat there awestruck at her nonchalant response. The silence was deafening and it made you a bit fearful as well. You have never encountered such an issue before, it kinda makes you mad; someone telling you your going to die just like that.

You rise from your seat and bang the table to get everyone's attention.

"There MUST be something we can do, we cant just sit here like cowards and do nothing!" you yelled.

"We can't just-".

"Peach calm down," Zelda says calmly, "there is a chance, there is still hope."

Still standing, you along with all the others in the room listened attentively to the woman's words.

"Well?", you say crossing your arms still upset.

She continues.

"The tournament itself is the solution" ,she explains, "we enter individually and win the prize.

"And what exactly is the prize?" you say now sitting.

"A wish of your desires.", says a familiar voice on the other side of the door.

The whole room turned their heads to glance a look at the door from which the voice resonated from.

The door knob turned as the familiar character walked in the room.

"Fox!? What are you doing here?" you say shocked to see an old friend in a time like this.

He entered still wearing his solider uniform which comprised of a mini jacket over a green, one piece, suit followed by a utility belt he uses for carrying his deflector and lazer pistol.

That's not all who's here; Mario ,your guard and close friend, also walks into the room followed by Link , Zelda's most trusted guard.

"It's time" Link says with a face of seriousness.

"What's ready?", you say confused.

Zelda sighs. "The tower in you're kingdom", she says getting out of her seat. "it's opened."

"What do you mean opened?" you say still confused.

"Meeting adjourned" she yells to all in the room. Zelda walks off giving you a hand gesture to follow.

The room was now full of shifts and shuffles as you ,along with link, mario, fox, and zelda, leave the room first hastily.

"Where are we going?" You say tumbling as you speed walk.

"We're taking a visit to your tower." zelda says sternly. "it was the first one to spawn, so it is the first one to open as well."

You, zelda, link, fox, and mario hastily go to where the mystic tower sprouted to see for themselves what has occurred. To see the inside of this seemingly indestructible building.

The tower was reported in the center of the maze forest, and finding it would be a trivial task. However, mario has been through this forest numerous times and has made a mental map of the terrain. Hopefully they can get to the towers without any confrontation; the monsters of this forest are not friendly and will not hesitate to kill on site.

You've all made it to the entrance of the maze forest. For as far as the eye can see are nothing but humungous trees towering over you, not that you ,or anyone, can see very far to begin with; nothing but tightly compacted trees shading the sun making it impossible to see any further.

"Is this... the only way into the forest?" Zelda tremors trying to stay calm, yet obviously unnerved. "Can't we take you're space ship fox, or maybe even teleport there... I can use my powers to-"

"No can do princess", fox says plainly. "The trees are too large, and too thick, we could fly right over the tower without knowing, and teleporting there is too dangerous; with all these trees around and you teleporting blindly, things can get a bit um... messy."

Zelda holds herself imagining how catastrophic an incident that would have been and shutters. If Zelda were to faze us into a tree or a rock, it could completely alter our matrix; that means instant death. Game over.

You have ,along with Zelda, seen this type of incident before with novice sorcerers getting too cocky with there newfound powers. It's very sad, but it happens, which is why sorcerers of any kind must know restraint.

"And this is the only entrance, believe me I know", mario says jokingly.

And hes right, the trees are so compact, the only way into the maze forest was that very entrance; anywhere else would not be a very practical approach if an approach at all. They aren't so compact that they don't have some space in between them, but enough to make it difficult to get through. Not to mention the prickly vines and creatures that plague the landscape within those trees, and fighting in close space is never a good idea. Believe it or not, this was the safest way into the deathly forest, and you and mario knew this.

Link rested his hand on zelda trying to comfort her but to no avail. She says shes fine, but she obviously isn't, and you know exactly why.

She told you a personal story one day while visiting you're kingdom. You and she were in you're room conversing over random things: telling secrets, talking about kingdom affairs, you know, girl stiff. Laughing and joking; you were even updating shipping walls together. You love shipping friends together ,as does zelda, and you are very much into yaoi so they're usually boy on boy ships. Just the thought of it gets you all giddy, you were even going to make friend fics, but you never had the time to.

You landed on the topic of fears, and you once again, began to converse.

"So Zelda, do you have any FEARS!", you squeak. "Are you _scared _of anything I gotta know I just have too!

She laughs softly. "Why would you want to know something like that?" she says laughing.

You're so calm and collected all the time, you have to have some type of flaw." you giggle jokingly.

You lean in, whispering . "Don't worry, _I wont tell anyone_."

"hahaha" she laughs, hysterically, "Ok but you cant tell anyone, ok?"

You cross you're heart and raise your right hand and smiled. "Promise!"

"I'm...a-afraid of the dark she says looking down"

you stop smiling out of shock of her response "Really?" you say, now in all seriousness.

Zelda proceeds to tell you the story of when she was possessed by ganondorf, the evil tyrant trying to take hyrule as his own. She goes on saying how dark it was and how she could hear nothing but evil thoughts and whispers, and how the darkness felt like it was flowing in her. As if she was the darkness. She said that now every time she is in the dark, she can almost hear the horror terrors that haunted her that day. She remembers the feeling. The guilt. The thoughts. Her eyes began to water and you embrace her with the utmost support and care.

It seemed so long ago that she told you this, and even more so when she was possessed, you thought she was over it. But apparently not. No one besides you and link know this secret to this day. No one else must know lest enemies such as gannondorf use it to their advantage.

"You don't have to go you know", you say trying to save zelda from her fears.

She takes a deep breath, then sighs. "No, I must, I must investigate the towers insides I'm the only one who knows how. I've researched these towers, I somewhat know how they work." she says wearily.

"Um, ok. If you're sure." You say unsure of you're friends decision.

Link lights his oil filled lantern, and smirks. "Nothing a little light cant fix!" he bellows trying to cheer the frightened princess up.

She lightly smiles and looks at you to see a supportive grin looking right back at her.

Zelda smile widens to this and you begin to hold hands.

"Um can we uh...go now?" mario says a little confused on the matter.

Fox rolls his eyes and bops mario in the back of the head.

OW! What was that for!? He yelps.

"Lets go." he says waving suggesting we follow

Still tightly holding her hand, you ,along with group, enter what seems like eternal darkness.


	5. Chapter 5: Bitter Sweet

**((OK you're going to have to really pay attention, cause there are several POV changes in this chapter. Trying something new, tell me if you like it)) :)**

* * *

Now clinging to hero of time who holds the light source, keeping you far away from the dark, you tread carefully in this unfamiliar territory. The ground was damp and soft, you could feel the texture of the dirt through you're thick boots which left you a little uncomfortable. You are obviously not dressed for the occasion, wearing a white dress, you're surprised you didn't think this through.

You turn to see how you're friend is doing; her wearing her traditional high heels and pink dress, she could not be comfortable. You turn a little surprised and wide eyed at the site you were witnessing.

She was now bare foot leaving her heels in the distance and now taring her dress making it more of a skirt and took off her heels and stocking wearing nothing but bear feet. Mario, doting as usual, advises her to stop; saying something about getting a cold or ring worms (which was true) but she simply told him not to worry and gave him a smile. She continued stripping her clothing removing (more like ripping) the pink puffs on her shoulders off making the dress sleeveless.

She removed her gloves that were obviously tattered and dirtied from previous battles fighting the creatures of the forest. She, assisted by mario, fought the easily defeated enemies. One of the monsters, however were able to sneak up on peach, knocking her to the ground hard, dirtying her clothes. Mario, loosing his cool, attacked the creature with a final smash, dual flame.

This was obviously overkill, but it got the job done, and it actually scared some of the creatures away, but not all of them. some were still nearby, but minding their own as you and the group walked.

The trees were all starting to look the same now, after a few lefts and rights you've completely lost you're sense of direction. The humidity was strong and made it twice as warm as it was outside the forest, and the stillness of the air was suffocating. Nothing moved, but the sounds of creatures roaming the forest was unnerving. You didn't complain though. You never complain. You simply brushed off the unneeded stress and continued with the group.

Its unbecoming of a princess to complain, and right now complaints are not going to help.

You were taught that a princess is strong and can endure anything life throws at her. You were taught a princess must be strong for her followers or in this case you're friends. You must stay cool and collected, but be strong physically and mentally at the same time. Be the example. At least thats what you're mother would always teach you before she and you're father were murdered due to an invasion on you're kingdom lead by Gannondorf himself. Those were troubling times, and you were old enough to remember the look on your fathers face trying to protect you and you dead mother. he was...easily defeated. he was going to do the same to you, but the hero of time (younger link) was able to fight him off, or at least make him flea. Once the army's leader fled, they ,now abandoned, did not know what to do. in their confusion the castles defenses easily fended off the creatures of darkness.

Since then you have been running you're kingdom fairly independently (which is unusual considering you're age) though you do ask advisors for advice every now and again. This is you're way of showing you're mother that you are the example. This mentality always stayed in the back of your head when in situations such as these, but the fear. The angst... the monsters. Right now, the only one following you're mothers advice was you're friend peach, or maybe this is just her being her.

The moans and growls and screeches in the distance started to grow and the group is starting to get paranoid.

Fox was in the back of the group armed with his laser pistol aiming causciously, ready to shoot anything that comes in their path along with mario who casually was walking along with peach next to him in the center of the group leaving Link now unsheathing his sword and giving you a look to get behind him. You pretend you didn't get the hint.

"Zelda get behind me it's not-" Link says.

"W-wait where are you..."

You know he knows you're secret and he's doing this to make you feel safe, but you don't like to be doted on as if you cant protect yourself.

You muster up your courage and walk around links protective zone towards the front of the group leaving nothing but darkness in front of you and a confused swordsmen behind.

"going..."

You are so confused did you do something wrong? Did you dote on her too much? You decide to leave it alone and talk to her about it after you've all gotten out of dangers way.

You here something of a slap in the back of the group along with a faint whisper you coulden't here over the creatures.

"_What the hell were you thinking_?"

You and mario stop and turn around to fox who was too busy guarding the rear of the group.

"You say something" ,you ask mario.

"No" the brightly colored red teen replies.

"hm." you shrug.

"Keep movin.", Fox bellows.

Sword in hand you and mario continue walking still keeping an eye out for you're princess.

The darkness of the forest is almost too much to bare, you just want to turn around and run away, but you can't... you have to be strong. You have to be strong for you and you're friends... you have to loose these fears, let them know you can handle the pressure.

You look back with a nonchalant expression (or at least as nonchalant as possible) to see a look of worry on links face who tried to call you back over to him but you refused with a turn of your head.

"If I needed protection I would have asked for it." ,you scoff

You continue walking, half frighted but fully determined.

You began to smile softly at Zelda's bravery. You don't have a fear of the dark, and even you wouldn't do that! This is why you admire her, so strong and courageous and independent, and so beautiful and strong at the same time, physically and mentally so.

You're thoughts on Zelda's fortitude were interrupted by Mario's words.

"Peach, stay behind me its dangerous out there", he says sternly, "we wouldn't want that fragile body of yours to get hurt now would we?" He smirks.

Di-did he just call you fragile!? Mario never understood your strength he always underestimates you, despite the fact that you have fought in tournaments before. Just because you are not the strongest out there... It gets you so mad that he still thinks you some little girl who cant protect herself. You're not a damsel in distress, at least not anymore. You learned how to protect yourself over the years, it's just more doting. As usual.

In a huff, you walk ahead, ditching the red hatted latino teen to accompany your friend Zelda who was more that glad to share you're company. You begin to talk about how proud you are of her for facing her fears head on and converse on random subjects as you normally do when you hang out to keep Zelda distracted from her fears.

"What did I do?" you squeak to the air.

Link sighs. "I should be asking that question."

you hear another slap ,this one sounding louder than the last.

"uuuhg"

"What is making those sounds!?", you finally yell.

Once the roars and moans start to become distant, fox lowers his weapon and turns around to accompany the two of you looking to the left and then to the right suspiciously in case of a surprise attack.

"It was me face palming, GOD, that was PAINFUL." he bellows silently enough so the other women would not hear.

"What are you talking about?" you protest.

"You don't talk to women like that... especially _those _women."

"You could hear us over those creatures? How?" Link says.

He twitches his ears and with that, everyone understood.

"oh" you both say in unison

"Well how are we suppose to talk to them.", link replied.

"pfft not like that", he scoffs. "Show some trust in them, they're stronger then they look...And what was with that whole '_fragile body_' joke?" he says using quotation gestures on the 'fragile', "are you trying to get bitch slapped.

"I't was a joke!" you screech.

You're voice tends to get really squeaky when your upset or over excited which, at times, can be really embarrassing.

"We know that, but we're their protectors, it's our job to make sure their safe." you say sighing, Link agreeing with you.

"Is that all?" Fox says raising a brow smirking.

You and link blush looking around avoiding eye contact with the fox.

Fox laughs so loudly the girls turn around to see whats going on.

"Whats going on back there!", peach yells.

At this point the forest density is lifting and becoming brighter and you hear nothing but the chirping of birds and crickets. the floor, once dirtied in mud, was now covered in clean, emerald green grass that glowed in the sun. Its virtually safe now. Changing the subject slyly, he yells back at the both of them.

"Do you know where you're going, or are we lost?" He says jokingly

Zelda looks at peach with worry not knowing whether they are going the right way or not.

"Yeah were almost there!" ,she says completely mood-changed.

"I didn't know she knew the way." You say dumbfounded.

"Wow we were following them the whole time, and we didnt even realize it?", Link says just as dumbfounded.

Fox crosses his arms and smiles. "see? Trust." and with that he walks ahead, leaving both you and Link to contemplate on fox's words of wisdom.

You and link look at each other as if agreeing to be more trusting of the princesses ability to take care of themselves.

"We're here!" ,Peach bellows to the group of boys behind her.

"Great!" Fox replies running towards them.

You and link look at him run, then looked at each other and started to run with him.

The teens finally catch up to the young ladies to discover the giant purple brick building, so out of place in the wilderness. It was huge vertically, but not so much horizontally; probably like the size of a common folk's house. The tower had vines growing on its purple walls and general building looked old and withered as if here for centuries even though it sprouted only weeks ago. The ground looked dug up around the base of the tower (probably from the building sprouting) and was in the peeping lights in the open space the trees made making the tower the center of attention.

"This cant be the tournament, it's too small." mario says

"No, it's where you sign up.", Zelda says walking towards the now opened entrance.

She enters the long tower followed by you, mario, link, and fox. You are all very unsurprised.

"Well that's a little anticlimactic." you say fixing your blond hair bang.

The room was completely empty; no separate rooms, no stairs just empty space with a stairs leading up too a stone fixture with a sign-up paper with only one space for a name. The paper says "sign here to join the all star tourney".

You all take a look at the paper and you try to pick it up, but its seems to be magically enchanted to the desk. You notice a pen chained to the desk.

"This isn't what I was expecting at all." Zelda says cross armed while holding her chin with her left hand.

There was a silence for a moment.

Well, someone sign up fox says to both you and mario.

W-why us!? You say surprised.

"It's in you're territory one of you should use it." she says, "Don't worry you will just be transported to the tourney. Nothing can harm you until the tournament begins to my knowledge, and thats not for a while. Don't ask me how long, just know it's a while. Oh, and we have our own towers that we will be going to."

"Oh well ok lets do this." mario says picking up the pen.

What do you think you're doing?", you say a bit aggravated.

"Signing up" he says nonchalantly.

"What! You weren't even gunna ask me if I wanted to go?", you say now more irate then ever.

"Well I thought it was obvious, I'm not letting you get hurt... I don't think it's safe for you.", he says inching the pen in closer to the paper.

You cannot BELIEVE what you are hearing! Once again, Mr. Big-man wants to be the hero to this damsel in distress. The fact he assumed. The fact he just took command like that. He didn't even ask. HE DIDN'T EVEN CARE! You can't take this anymore!

_MARIO! BY ORDER OF THE PRINCESS, STOP AT ONCE!_ you blare now taking command. You're voice echoed in the tower.

Mario flinched, pen just touching the paper.

You cant believe you just said that. You would never give a command so belligerently like that. It's just...he made you so mad... and you just...exploded...and...

A pause.

Everyone is shocked to see you actually giving mario a command. An official command. From the princess. you can feel widened eyes on you, but you try to ignore them keeping you're attention on Mario. Everyone remains silent and you begin to speak again, now in a lower more calm tone.

"Put... the pen... down, Mario.", you say more calm yet more serious then ever.

Another silence...

"...Y-yes... your majesty...", Mario says hollowly while stepping away from the desk, moving to the side and lowering his head to hide his face in his hat.

You're heart was breaking. You cant believe you actually _commanded _him to step down. You feel yourself getting ready to cry, but you hold it in and lower your head, letting your bangs cover your eyes.

You straighten your back and rest your hands on you're lap and begin to walk towards the desk passing mario in the process. No eye contact. No words. Just the sound of the slaps of skin hitting the floor echoing in the room as you walk towards the desk. Completely professional.

You picked up the pen ready to burst out into tears and signed your name.

The paper slowly disappeared and you along with it. You weren't really too shocked you've seen weirder things happen. You don't turn around. You're too ashamed of what you have done.

You have now left this world with a taste so bitter, you might as well never come back.


	6. Chapter 6: Your destination

You don't really know where you are, everything looks like a blur of colors to you once you arrive to your anonymous destination. Once your vision clears, you look around, curious. You realize those colorful blurs were actually colorful light below you and you look down.

You look to your feet find yourself standing on a circular crystal panel. It was glowing, pulsating even, a blurred haze of the colors of the rainbow, starting from the center, then spreading out in a never ending pattern ... red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet, red, orange yellow... the pattern was endless, and it gave off a low hum.

You could go on for days looking into it, but you turn your attention to the 4 black walls that surround you. Your heart sank and your eyes widened, you almost instantly begin to freak out. You forcefully back yourself up against the wall, panting, looking desperately for open space. You try to calm yourself down and breath deeply, but your breaths soon became unstable, and you begin to hyperventilate.

Your claustrophobia disallowed you to think rationally, and you begin to impulsively scream, thrashing about in the tight space out, desperate to escape.

Regaining some rational thinking within your spasmodic hysteria, you notice a door knob reflecting off the light from the panel in front of you. You instantly grasp the knob,tighter then you've ever held anything, putting all your weight on the door with two hands and began pulling, and tugging, and jerking the knob until the nob finally twists and the door opens. Without a second thought, you fling yourself at the door, shoulder first, forcing the door open.

Having all your weight on the door, you stumble a bit coming out of the closet-like room with heavy pants and hot tears. Your whole body is shaking and you are now suffering from hyperventilation, your breaths deep but unsatisfying. On your hands and knees, you are gasping for air like a fish out of water. You begin to shake aggressively and uncontrollably.

Trying to control your breathing once more, you clamp you're eyes shut and praying of something to calm you down...something...anything... but nothing is working. Now loosing hope your tears fall heavy.

Just when you thought all hope was lost, you hear voices...whispers. Eyes still closed, you began to envision the angelic dream once again accept this time, it was more like a vision. You could almost feel the warm soft touch of the feathers and the embracing lights from above. The feathers...the singing...the whispers. It felt so much more lucid than your dreams and you could decipher.

Your breathing, slowly but surely, slows, and your shaking become less uncontrolled until it stops completely. You open your eyes, face now wet with tears, to look at your hands plastered on the royal blue floor. You notice something feels... different.

You recovered from that hyperventilation so quickly, you cant help but be curious. And this lightness...this, this feeling...you don't understand it. You can already tell its resonating from your dream, but your not sure, exactly what it is. The feeling leaves you, and your attention turns to your current whereabouts. You notice while looking down, the design of the floor patterned in seemingly whimsical markings and elegant curves, slightly lighter then the rest of the floor making it seem subtle; perhaps an ancient symbol.

You take a deep breath, and slowly get on your feet one foot at a time. When you look up you cannot believe what your jaw drops in awe.

Thousands of people from around the world under this bombastic Pavilion. The roof seemed to be as tall as the sky itself and just as wide , shading all from the sun's raise. By the size of the room, you would say that it's about half a mile of nothing but pavilion on each side. The thousands of people in the room could comfortably stand under the shade, and still have room to spread their arms. Looking around the shaded area, you see more people walking out black outhouses , just like the one you were in not too long ago; they seemed just as in awe as you. You look out into the distance and see nothing but bright grassy plains of bright green grass with the occasional hill peaking in the distance. When a gust of wind passed the plain, and the grass bent to its will in a wave, you almost lost it. You just wanted to run out there with the currents, just like how you did when you were a young girl.

Just as you were contemplating on whether or not to actually do this, you here a woman's voice who seemed to be yelling for your attention. You turn your head to see who was calling out to you.

"Heeeeeeey!"

It was a girl with long red hair and sky blew eyes, her hair flowing in the wind as she ran towards you. She wore a pink dress-like jacket that was laced with zippers and stopped mid thigh. It was half zipped, revealing her collar bone and white tank top underneath. She wore flat footed sandals that strapped comfortably around her ankles.. Her face seemed full of worry as she ran towards you, her sandals clapping on the wooden floor of the Pavilion.

"H-hey...*pant...*pant... are you... Pant... okay?", She managed to say, her hands supported by her knees as she bent over exhausted.

"Um, yeah I'm fine, thank you." you respond a little shocked to see the strange red head.

"It's just-" she stands straight after catching her breath, "I saw you fall down, and you looked hurt... so I thought...you know...you might need some help or something." She smiles.

"Oh no, no Im fine but thank you for caring so much." you reply returning the warm smile.

"That's a relief, but um... are you sure you're okay, you look a little-" she sizes your dress.

"Hm?" You look down and you suddenly realize what the teenager was implying.

"Oh my-"

You were a hot mess! Your now mid thigh dress was tattered and torn, your bare feet drenched in mud from the forest. Your hair was frizzed from the humidity, and your hands and face were stained with dirt. You begin to blush furiously, trying to conceal yourself from the public behind the black outhouse, daring enough to go near it, but not enough to actually go inside. The young teen begins to giggle to herself as she walks around the black outhouse,

"It's all right I can help!" she laughs. "Now just stand here"

She positions you just behind the outhouse and gestures you with two hands to stay there. She then closes her eyes and begins to what seems to be concentrating, her hands on her sides. She then slowly raises her right hand perpendicular to her body, her fingers gliding whimsically through the air. Her head goes down as she becomes more focused. You suddenly start seeing lights form where her raised hand is, swirl around extending out further than her hand. She clamps her hand into a fist. Suddenly the light flashes bright, causing you to wince a bit and turn your head. When you look back you see her clamped hand holding a handle attached to a staff like blade. The end of the pink blade, were several carvings of pink flowers and vines.

You look in awe as the sparkles fade away from the blade. She opens her eyes smiling as she points the blade at you.

"Woah woah hey!" You yell backing into the wall of the outhouse.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing." The very tip of the staff begins to glow. There now being a white light on the blades tip, it is shot at break neck speed, and you close your eyes, expecting the worst.

You open your eyes and find that you are un-scaved, in fact, you look better than when you arrived. You dress was now clean and unripped, though it was now a knee high dress. Your hair is now straightened out, and back to its naturally curly state. Your face was now glowing.

"I managed to fix the dress and clean you up a little, I couldn't create shoes for you sorry"

"No, its quite alright!" You say gratefully.

She smiles. "Glad I could help. My names Kiari By the way."

"I'm Peach"

You two then go on and have small talk, having conversations about how the two of you got here and why. As the two of you were talking, you were interrupted by a sensation that makes you both cringe. Others must have felt it as well, because everyone else seemed to be bothered by something. You could feel the force somewhere on the inside of the pavilion. You, along with the rest of the people turned their heads looking for the mysterious sensation. You suddenly hear a mans voice echoing in your head that you were sure others could hear too. The echoing voice sent shivers down your spine. The voice was sickeningly hospitable.

_**~WELCOME TO THE ALL STAR TOURNAMENT~**_

_**~NO NEED TO BE ALLARMED~**_

_**~I AM SIMPLY YOUR HOST~**_

_**~AND FOR YOUR SAKE~**_

_**~THATS ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW~**_

_**~YOU ARE ALL ASSIGNED SPECIFIC QUARTERS~**_

_**~IF YOU ARE WONDERING WHERE YOUR QUARTERS ARE~**_

_**~AND I KNOW YOU ARE~**_

_**~YOU WILL BE RECIEVING MENTAL NOTIFICATIONS MOMENTARILY~**_

_**~ALONG WITH OTHER NOTIFICATIONS~**_

_**~SUCH AS ROOM NUMBERS AND RULES~**_

_**~IT WONK HURT~**_

_**~JUST BE PREPARED~**_

_**~ALONG WITH SOME ACCESORIES ON THE HOUSE~**_

_**~ WILL BE SUPPLIED TO YOU~**_

_**~ALONG WITH LIVING NEEDS SUCH AS FOOD WATER EXT.~**_

_**~THAT IS ALL~**_

_**~OH~**_

_**~BY THE WAY~**_

_**~OUTSIDE OF THIS PAVILION AND YOUR ASSIGNED DORMATORIES ARE PVP PRONED~**_

_**~INOTHER WORDS~**_

_**~OUTSIDE THOSE DESIGNATED AREAS~**_

_**~IS ALL FAIR GAME~**_

_**~GOOD DAY~**_

_**~AND LET THE BETTER MAN WIN~**_

And then silence.


End file.
